Brazen Valger
Apperence Brazen being a Stone Giantkin is 9'4", his rough yet smooth skin has sort of a grayish flesh tone to it. he has mildly unkempt shoulder length chestnut brown hair and yellow orange flecked red eyes, he wears what seems to be a set of leathers made into almost a formal overcoat like fashion and dyed blood red on the outside deep black on the inside with matching pants he also has a black wool cap on, his boots are also made of a tanned leather and on closer inspection the heel of the left boot has an odd one inch lift. On his back he has a simple rucksack and an almost absurdly large black onyx executioner axe. Equipment Head: Billy's hat Neck: Common clothing Back: Common clothing '''Chest: '''An ornate obsidian chestplate bearing a carved ruby droplet centered upon the chest. '''Wrist 1: '''None '''Wrist 2: '''None '''Ring 1: '''Ring of Might '''Ring 2: '''Ring of Cunning '''Waist: '''Belt of the Nightmare '''Legs: '''Common Clothing '''Feet: '''Common Clothing Backstory Born in the stone clad valleys to the west Brazen was the child of the weapon-smith Rodak and the bartender Agatha. From birth his parents knew that Brazen was going to be special (not many babies can wrestle a boar into submission). Then one day as Brazen turned the age of six, much to the shock of his fellow clansmen, the tribe's elder came to meet with the young man and learned of the fighting spirit that swelled within him. The clan’s elder told his parents that he wished for Brazen to be taught in the ways of combat in order for him to become a great warrior some day, his parents of course with great astonishment as brazen was the youngest of the tribe to be recommended to be a warrior and great pride accepted his proposal. During his training Brazens natural talents only grew to the point that at the age of twelve he was considered to be on an equal with some of the more accomplished fighters of the clans. And when it was time for him to choose a Warlord to fight in the name of, he chose the house of Valgar. There in the house of Valgar he grew and fought day by day week by week till the day of his Twentyfirst birth when he had to leave his home and become a wanderer of his people. Made to leave behind all but the most minor of necessities and a photo of his loved ones, Brazen was blindfolded and led into a field far from home so that he could not easily find his way back. Many days passed that Brazen wondered on his own till he finally found a village. Just a small one with not even a name to itself. He spent some time there doing some odd jobs helping the people of the town till he could afford to buy some new equipment and get a ride to the (what in his mind was considered) sprawling metropolis of Leyn. And so here at this moment begins the story, of Brazen Valger. Category:Character Category:Guild Member Category:Giantkin